


And If Your Glass Heart Should Crack [Podfic]

by theleanansidhe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleanansidhe/pseuds/theleanansidhe
Summary: A podfic ofAnd If Your Glass Heart Should Crackbyvictoria_p (musesfool).Author's summary:Sometimes, Leia feels as if she's spent her whole life grieving.





	And If Your Glass Heart Should Crack [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And If Your Glass Heart Should Crack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040261) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



> Thank you so much to [isweedan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan) for making the beautiful coverart! <3

cover art by [isweedan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan)

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads  
(Right-click & save link as)

  * [MP3](http://www.theleanansidhe.parakaproductions.com/podfics/starwars/glassheart/andifyourglassheartshouldbreak.mp3) | **Size:** 4.3 MB | **Duration:** 00:05:00
  * [Podbook](http://www.theleanansidhe.parakaproductions.com/podfics/starwars/glassheart/andifyourglassheartshouldbreak.m4b) | **Size:** 4.3 MB | **Duration:** 00:05:00

  
---|---


End file.
